Phoenix Malfoy: After The War
by Acro111
Summary: Phoenix Malfoy has done a lot in her short life. She found out she wasn't Phoenix Macdonald as she grown up believing, her real family is full of Death Eaters, she possesses an ancient magic in her blood, and she and her friends defeated the most evil wizard of all time, no big deal. So why was moving on from the war so hard? NEW Snippet of Phoenix Malfoy's story.


**Hey there, guess who isn't dead? Well, at least, not yet. Anyways, the past year or so I've been re-writing Phoenix Malfoy's story (again). This is a snippet of the new story, post Battle of Hogwarts. I only briefly showed what Phoenix's life was like between the war ending at the epilogue in the book and was facing writers block, so I decided to write this and share it. See if anyone out there likes the idea. If I can get over this writers block I will hopefully post the new Phoenix Malfoy story by March (or at least start posting the story by then).**

 **If you're confused, don't worry, several things changed between finishing Phoenix Malfoy's story last time and this new story.**

* * *

Phoenix laid in bed, eyes vacantly staring at the wall. Her breathing was deep and steady. If anyone glanced in her room they would have thought she was sleeping. But she was not. Tears occasionally blinked out of her eyes and onto her pillow. This was how she had been laying for days. The war was over, why wasn't she celebrating like everyone else? She should have been with her best friends celebrating. She should have been surrounded by loved ones. An ache twisted in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Oh yeah, George.

George decided he couldn't handle her always running off, putting other people before him, and the loss of his twin brother at the same time. He had essentially broken up with her. "Essentially" because they'd drifted in and out of a relationship for a while. Phoenix had been so willing to try, so willing to do anything to make him happy, but he wouldn't accept her promises to try. Phoenix had swung from deep lows, blaming herself for their falling out, to wrathful rages, mad at him for making her choose between saving the wizarding world or being safe and ignorant by his side.

A pathetic little sob escaped Phoenix's quivering, wet lips. She should have been out celebrating, basking in the glory of being a war hero. Instead she'd been laying in bed, mostly crying, occasionally getting restless sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his smile, and every time she dreamt she heard his laugh. Some days it seemed like it would be easier to obliviate her memories of him to move on.

"Nixy?" Mary's voice gently whispered from the doorway. Phoenix curled up more under her blankets. "Phoenix? The trial is today." Phoenix opened her eyes. She'd completely forgotten. Slowly, Phoenix sat up. Mary held Teddy on her hip, watching Phoenix move silently. "Kingsley has asked me to come in for the trial. Do you want me to wait to go with you?" Mary offered.

"No." Phoenix's voice croaked out. She tossed the blankets off her body and cringed at how cold her room was. She stood up on stiff legs, walked over to the door, and stopped as she passed by Mary. "Thanks." Was all she could muster out. She smiled absentmindedly at Teddy and she continued on her way to the bathroom.

Phoenix ignored her reflection as she undressed and started the water. She took a long shower, washing the funk of her bed out of her hair, scrubbing the dirt from war she'd neglected to get off before she laid down all those days ago, and trying to motivate herself to get through the day. The sooner she got through the day, the sooner she could come back home and go back to bed. She stayed under the stream of hot water for a long time. Her pale skin turned bright pink and still she stayed in the shower. She closed her eyes, unsure if the water turned cold from her magic or from lack of hot water in the pipes, but once the water was completely cold she mentally prepared herself to step outside.

Phoenix turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She dared a glance at herself in the fogged over mirror. Through the fog, she could see the dark skin snaking up from under her towel around her collar bones. Phoenix squeezed her eyes shut, screams and flashes of green attacked her senses. She staggered back, clutching her head, digging her nails into her scalp as she collapsed against the wall, and slid to the floor. Her lower lip trembled as a low moan wobbled out of her throat. Hot tears blurred her vision. She clutched her chest and let out a low wail.

Mary was banging on the door calling for her. Phoenix couldn't answer, she couldn't move. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, painful moans erupted from her chest, and her whole body ached with a pain she prayed was only temporary. Her body trembled. Mary finally had enough of Phoenix not answering and she magically unlocked the door and practically barged inside. Sirius was with her. They both pulled Phoenix away from the wall and held her as she sobbed and wailed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually Sirius had left and Mary was left cradling Phoenix in her arms. Phoenix was hiccuping and whimpering, and the tears hadn't stopped. There were footsteps by the door. When she looked up she saw Sirius with a pile of clothes. He laid them on the counter.

"Let me know if you girls need anything." He said quietly leaving, but keeping the door open.

"Thanks, Sirius." Phoenix could feel Mary smile with her words. They sat in silence for a beat before Mary brushed Phoenix's wet hair out of her face, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Phoenix mewled, shaking her head weakly. "I can't believe he—" But Phoenix couldn't stand the idea of finishing her thoughts. She forced George out of her mind every time he crossed it.

"Oh, honey. Trust me, I've been there." Mary comfortingly rubbed her back, "trust me."

A thousand thoughts ran through Phoenix's head but she didn't have the strength to say any of them. Mary continued to comfort Phoenix until she stood up. Being touched right now was the last thing she wanted. "Nixy?" Mary stood up beside her.

"I'm okay." Phoenix lied, "I should get dressed."

"Phoenix," Mary reached out as if to pull Phoenix into a hug, but Phoenix yanked herself away. Mary frowned and pulled her hands back down to her sides, "it's okay to cry. It's okay to be upset. Please, don't shut everyone out." Phoenix hadn't shut anyone out. No one had talked to her once word had gotten out about her and George. It made her feel less than worthless.

Phoenix faked a smile, "I'm not. Now, go on, I gotta get dressed. I'll catch up with you at the trial." She picked up the clothes Sirius had left for her and thumbed through them. There was no way in hell she'd wear the sweater Mrs. Weasley had given her. It may have been cold outside for May, but she would rather freeze to death. She walked by Mary and back to her room where she dressed in a simple gray sweater and dark jeans. She accidentally caught sight of herself again in the mirror by the window.

Eyes that mirrored her brother's grey, but were bloodshot and puffy. Hair, black except for the blonde strands framing her face, inherited from her mother. A straight nose and strong jaw, practically the same as her father. Yes, she looked more like a Malfoy now than she ever thought possible. She was pale and gaunt from days of lying under a pile of blankets and eating one slice of toast a day if even that. Not to mention the months she spent on the run from Voldemort looking for Horcrux's. Even those few weeks she was staying with Fred and George had done nothing to help her weight.

Another twist in her chest. Fred and George. Fred, dead and gone, taken from life too soon. George, stupid, merciless, thoughtless, wonderful George, who had tossed Phoenix aside like yesterday's paper. She turned away from the mirror. Phoenix walked out of her room, closing the door behind her, and raced down the stairs. She'd almost made it to the bottom floor when someone stepped in front of the stairs at the bottom..

"Whoa, whoa," Sirius stopped her by holding onto the railing, "where's the fire?"

"The trial is today." Phoenix tried to keep the conversation short. She didn't want to talk anymore than she had to. "Excuse me." She tried to squeeze around him, but Sirius wasn't letting her go that easily. He stepped in front of her, blocking the exit once more.

"Phoenix. You can't just lay in bed for the rest of your life." Sirius frowned.

"Try me." She wanted to bite and lash out. She knew she shouldn't take it out on him, so she stayed quiet. In truth, Phoenix knew he was right, she just wanted to allow herself to be upset. She had done so much for other people, done what others wanted her to do, for once, Phoenix wanted to do whatever she wanted to do.

"Mary and I will always be here for you." He laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned away. The touch made her feel sick. Sirius let out a defeated sigh and stood aside, "be safe at the Ministry today."

Phoenix gave him a pressed smile and ducked out of Grimmauld Place. Private floo networks were still being re-established, so she had to use the public floo network. Not that it mattered anyways. Mary and Sirius talked about moving out to the country and leaving Grimmauld Place to Harry or Phoenix or simply leaving it to rot, so they hadn't scheduled to have Grimmuald's floo reopened. However, because of this, Harry had taken a room up with the Weasley's so he had quick access to a floo network. He kept promising to visit and perhaps even move in with Sirius and Mary, but hadn't made any moves to do so in the week following the war. Phoenix kept her hands in her jean pockets, index finger on her right hand rubbing her wand that was hidden from the oblivious muggles that walked by. No one paid her any mind, and why would they? She was just another young woman walking the streets. No muggle knew that she was best friends with The Chosen One, no one knew she'd spent nearly a year on the run, how she helped bring about the end of the most powerful and evil wizard to have ever existed. Phoenix ducked into a metro station, she jogged down the stairs, and quickly entered an out-of-order bathroom before anyone could see or stop her. There was hardly any wait for the stalls and Phoenix found herself flushing down into the Ministry.

It was somehow more crowded and yet emptier than Phoenix imagined it to be. She figured with most of the staff being exposed as Death Eaters or sympathizers there would be a lot of empty space in the normally bustling hub, and there was a significant chunk of people missing. But there were also a lot of civilians in, most probably going to hearings as Phoenix herself was doing. She walked by the throngs of people asking for directions from poor directories and settled into a nearly empty elevator. A wizard, probably only five years older than Phoenix, was leaning against the far wall and twisting a ring on his finger.

"Going down?" He asked when Phoenix stepped inside. She nodded and they let the door clatter shut. "I'm here to sign the paperwork for my wife's release from Azkaban." He said quietly.

"Oh." Was all Phoenix could muster. What was she supposed to say? "My testimony could send my family TO Azkaban." Phoenix kept her mouth shut.

"She's been there for months." The man sighed tiredly.

"Sorry to hear that." Phoenix let the beat hang in the air before she breathed out, "I'm here as a key witness and evidence against my family." She winced, immediately regretting opening up to this stranger.

"Against?" The man asked, but the elevator stopped before she could say another word, "hope things turn out okay." The man waved as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hope your wife is okay." Phoenix mumbled back. The man stumbled down the hall to their left and Phoenix marched ahead. She came to the end of the hall where she found a house elf struggling with paperwork.

"Need help?" Phoenix asked instinctively.

The house elf squeaked and the papers it was holding scattered on the floor, "Sorry." It meekly bowed its head. "Tilly isn't used to desk work."

"You're doing fine." Phoenix answered absentmindedly. "Tilly?" The house elf turned its large blue eyes to Phoenix, "I'm here for the Malfoy trial. Am I," Phoenix knew she was in the right place, she had memorized the location ever since Kingsley had given her the summons. "On time?" Phoenix finished. So she memorized the place but not the time, sue her?

"Name please?" Tilly asked, picking up the papers.

"Phoenix." Phoenix answered stiffly.

"Phoenix, Phoenix," Tilly looked through the papers on the floor and on the desk. "Ah! Yes, Miss Phoenix is on time! She just goes through those doors." Tilly pointed to a door to Phoenix's right. "Just there." Tilly nodded.

"Thank you, Tilly." Phoenix politely nodded to Tilly who blushed a dark pink. Phoenix stepped through the door to a small dark room with one other door. She opened the second door before closing the first and stepped into the large courtroom.

Only Kingsley, Ron, and Harry were in the room. Mary was not there yet. Where could she have gone? She'd already left by the time Phoenix got pass Sirius. Ron and Harry hadn't noticed her as their backs were turned to the door she'd just entered. They were standing on the tier just below where Kingsley sat at the head of the room. The three were talking in hushed voices and for a moment Phoenix felt like she'd intruded on something secret.

Phoenix felt her gut tighten when she looked at Ron. "That's not fair to Ron," Phoenix told herself, "he's not responsible for George's actions." But it still hurt since he looked so much like his brothers.

Kingsley glanced up and noticed Phoenix, "Miss Malfoy." Harry and Ron turned. "Good, you're here."

Harry was the first to move, he walked around the tier they were on until he got to her. Once he was before her he enveloped her in a tight hug. "How've you been?" He asked.

"I'm alive. I'm breathing." It was the same thing she'd said every day, so rehearsed and easy to say at this point. "How are you?" She pulled back and noticed Ron sulking over towards them. A sick, cold chill ran down her spine and constricted her chest. Did Ron not think of her as a friend anymore? Was what happened between her and George so strong that even Ron had chosen a side? She didn't blame him. George was his brother, she was just a friend.

Phoenix looked at Harry, realizing that he'd answered and she hadn't listened. "You sure you're up for this?" He repeated, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Phoenix nodded. Harry stood aside and motioned Phoenix to walk towards the head of the room. She walked by Ron and didn't say a word, instead she sat on the bench lining the tier and waited. The only other people who entered were Ministry officials, all of which sat across the room from Phoenix, Harry, and Ron.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley also walked in. Phoenix tried to pretend like she hadn't noticed them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged their son, asking about his breakfast to which he sheepishly replied about his second helpings that morning. They moved down the bench to greet Harry, who was already standing waiting for them. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and Mrs. Weasley hugged him. Then they continued down the line to Phoenix's surprise.

"Phoenix," Mrs. Weasley stepped around Ron and Harry to hug Phoenix tightly. Phoenix hugged back immediately, afraid that if she didn't Mrs. Weasley would pull away. "Dear, we've been so worried about you." Phoenix squeezed Mrs. Weasley as though she would never see her again.

Phoenix briefly wondered if George hadn't told his parents, but then Mrs. Weasley pulled back and wiped her teary eyes, "I always thought of you as my daughter. You call us," she instructed sternly, tears almost completely disappearing from her eyes as she steeled her gaze, "if you ever need anything." Phoenix felt her face get hot, tears stung her eyes, and her lips quivered. She nodded and hugged Mrs. Weasley again. Mr. Weasley stepped up and hugged Phoenix tightly as well.

Kingsley stood up at the head of the room and all of the side conversations died down. Mrs. Weasley insisted on sitting beside Phoenix, and offered her hand to her. Phoenix clutched it tightly as Kingsley addressed the small crowd.

"Bring in the accused." Was all he said. Six Aurors in total walked on either side of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. The three sat in large wooden chairs in the middle, and lowest floor of the courtroom.

Lucius looked utterly defeated, his hair hung in greasy, unkempt strands, and his facial hair had grown out of control. He looked old, much older than his actual age. His eyes were sunken in, and his once strong features were gaunt and terrifying.

Narcissa held her head high, though Phoenix could tell the stress of this day and their fate weighed heavily on her. She looked almost skeletal in her skin tight black dress robes. She hadn't bothered to do her makeup either, and Phoenix could see blotchy red marks around her eyes where she'd dabbed away tears.

Draco looked as awful as their father. Light stubble sat in patches on his chin and jaw. He had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, and every small noise made him jump and quiver. His normally well kept hair was blasted all over the place, like he hadn't touched a brush all month.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we are here today for the trial of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. The accused face the following charges." Kingsley then lifted a scroll from his stack of papers on his desk. "Use of an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow wizard, use of an Unforgivable Curse on a minor, use of an Unforgivable curse by a minor, conspiracy and accessory to kidnapping," Phoenix turned away from her family and leaned onto Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, "Illegal possession of dark magic objects, use of dark magic object on a minor," Kingsley listed off four or five other charges before finally lowering the scroll, "and the defendants stand accused as Death Eaters." At this there were small, disgusted whispers from the other side of the room.

Kingsley returned to his seat, "The courts call Mary Macdonald." He was no longer looking at the courtroom, but at the door on the other end of the room. From the other side of the oblong room Mary stepped in. She didn't look at anyone but Kingsley as she walked up the room and stood beside Lucius. Phoenix could see Lucius eyeing Mary out of the corner of his eye.

"Name." A woman sitting next to Kingsley ordered.

"Mary Macdonald." Mary answered robotically.

"Miss Macdonald, is it true that, to your knowledge, Albus Dumbledore conspired with Narcissa Malfoy, for the kidnapping of her own child, Phoenix Malfoy." Narcissa sat up a little straighter, but Mary paid her no mind.

"Yes." She answered, her voice echoed in the large chamber.

"And how did you find out about this conspiracy?" The woman asked.

"Letters and pictures between the two." Mary answered. She sounded and looked less confident as the seconds ticked by.

"Does the accused, Narcissa Malfoy, have anything to say for herself?" The woman asked.

For a while, it seemed like Narcissa had nothing to say, her lips were pressed firmly together. But finally she choked out, "I did it to protect my child."

"And not your other child?" The woman asked.

"Dumbledore only had time to grab one." Narcissa sounded bitter as she hissed through her teeth.

"Will Phoenix Malfoy make herself known to the court?" The woman asked. Phoenix stood up before she realized her body was moving on its own, every eye turned to look at her. "Did you know of this conspiracy?"

Phoenix swallowed the rock that formed in her throat, "Yes."

"And is it true that former Hogwart's Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, collaborated with Miss Narcissa Malfoy to have you and your brother, Draco Malfoy, kidnapped?"

"Yes." Phoenix breathed out, Mrs. Weasley squeezed her hand, "Ye-Yes." She said louder.

"No more questions for Miss Macdonald." Mary bowed her head and walked back to the door she'd entered from. Phoenix sat back down. Her insides trembled.

The rest of the trial went on similarly. The woman asked questions that her family answered.

"Did you attack this person with an unforgivable curse?"

"Yes."

"Did you willingly use an unforgivable curse on a minor?"

"Yes."

"Did you willingly store illegal dark magic objects in your home? Exposing them to your own family?"

"Yes."

At the end, each was asked to stand and show their inner arms. Lucius stood up and yanked his sleeve up his arm, twisting it around to show the faded green Dark Mark that had stopped squirming under his skin when Voldemort died. Phoenix knew her father was a Death Eater, yet seeing it so blatantly on his body was another gut wrenching reminder as to who he was.

Lucius remained standing, arm outstretched for all to see and make no mistake—He was a Death Eater.

Narcissa stood beside him and wound up both of her sleeves, exposing her bare arms. She was not marked as a Death Eater. Phoenix felt somewhat relieved. Perhaps her mother could walk away from all this.

Draco, trembling and trying hard to keep his composure, pushed himself to his feet. He rolled up one sleeve and slowly turned it over to reveal a pale Dark Mark on his inner arm. Phoenix felt sick to her stomach. More whispers sprang up around the courtroom.

"You may be seated." Kingsley said, he hadn't looked up once during the trial, except to see the Dark Marks. "Would Miss Phoenix Malfoy address the court once more?" Phoenix stood up slightly more confident this time, "What do you think the punishment should be?"

Phoenix blinked in shock, "Sir?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat, "Sir?" She repeated.

"What do you think their punishment should be?" Kingsley asked once more, this time looking up over his glasses.

Phoenix was unsure why Kingsley was asking her, wasn't that the point of the Wizengamot? "I don't understand." Phoenix fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"Your family had caused a great deal of grief both to you, and the wizarding community. Whatever you say, the Wizengamot will take into account." Kingsley explained.

"I think," she glanced at Draco, "That people sometimes do terrible things when they're scared." She looked at her father, "My family is not completely innocent, nor are they totally at fault." Words kept stumbling out of her mouth, "They've done terrible things, there is no doubt about that." She could see her father bury his face in his hands and his shoulder shook. She looked at her mother, "But they also have redeemable qualities, and can change for the better."

"Do you have any evidence for this change of heart in them?" The woman next to Kingsley asked.

Phoenix thought for a second, "Mother let me bring the garden back to life. Father never tried to stop me from doing what made me happy." Phoenix fired off, "Draco," she paused. He looked at her, "Draco was always there for me. Even if I wasn't there for him." Phoenix recalled the summer between their second and third year when Blaise had broken up with her over letter and Draco had vowed to hex his nose off the next time he saw him. How Draco was the one who suggested they learn about their magic rather than ignore it. Draco, using every bit of his emotional strength to cheer Phoenix up once she'd been nearly killed in their fifth year.

"I cannot excuse their horrible actions. But I believe they can work towards being better people." Phoenix finally finished and sat back down. Kingsley nodded, a proud smile on his lips.

"And has the court made a decision?" Kingsley turned towards the other witches and wizards.

A small man with comically large glasses stood up, "Yes, sir. We believe from Miss Phoenix's words that the accused need time to understand their actions have consequences. Being pure blood will not excuse the cruelty they showed. Thus, they shall spend eight months in Azkaban." Phoenix looked away from her family as the gavel came down.

The same six Aurors escorted her family out of the court and Mrs. Weasley laid a hand on her shoulder, "Deary? Are you ready to go?" Phoenix couldn't look at her.

"Phoenix?" Harry reached around and grabbed her shoulder.

Phoenix blinked away her tears. Nodding, she silently stood up and followed the others out.


End file.
